


LOOKING FOR FICS!

by ToneWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneWriter/pseuds/ToneWriter
Summary: I'm trying to find a few fanfics and I'm hoping some of you can help! :3
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	LOOKING FOR FICS!

1) Lance and Keith are sent on a mission (I think, somewhere along those lines) and Lance somehow gets a parasite. This causes him to have nose bleeds and major bruising. He also comes close to dying and they have to keep putting him in the pod. Another note is Keith taking him out and it worsens Lance's condition. This is where Keith prays to god (something he hasn't done). 

Later on in the fic, Lance basically ends up giving birth to two parasites in the tub and tells Allura not to let anyone hurt them before he blacks out. (Keith almost tried to stab them but Allura stopped him.) 

2) There was two fics with similar plots, so this is explains two fics at a time. So if you know either one of them (or both) let me know!  
Keith has been suspecting Lance of cheating on him because he hears Lance talking to someone on the phone. But in realality, Lance is on a suicide hotline trying to vent and keep him steady. Keith confronts him on this, grabbing the phone and calling the number back only for them to answer with, "Suicide Hotline". Keith is shocked and feels terribly guilty and he tries to comfort and console Lance. Remember, there are two of a kind and I'd love to read both since they're handled a bit differently! :))

*APOLOGIES TO THE AUTHORS IF I ADDED SOMETHING TO THE STORY THAT WASN'T THERE, ITS BEEN A HOT MINUTE SINCE I'VE READ THEM!*

Hopefully I described these good enough and at least one of you can help out! ^^


End file.
